The present invention relates to a multi-functional exercising device, particularly to a multi-functional exercising device which includes a stand, so that a pull-up bar or a chair is attachable thereto.
Conventionally, a multi-functional exercising device includes a jogging assembly, a rowing assembly, a stationary bicycle, a pulling spring, and a shelf. Although, an exerciser can have various exercises with such a device, he cannot exercise his waist, nor can he do pull-ups with such a device.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate the above problems.